Words Get In The Way
by BechloeFan4Life
Summary: Beca has never been good with words. The time has come for her to use them though.


**A/N: First Pitch Perfect/Bechloe Fanfiction. All constructive criticism is welcome. All characters are property of Kay Cannon/Pitch Perfect. All Titanium references are property of D. Guetta. I basically own nothing, if I did, Bechloe would be canon!**

"Oh my god, I just can't do this!" came the frustrated voice as another piece of paper was crumpled and tossed to the side.

Aubrey looked over sympathetically at the girl she once despised as much as those awful ear monstrosities. She sometimes still couldn't fathom that they had developed such a close bond in the years after their first meeting, but they had. They were good friends and Aubrey considered her family, especially now that she was marrying her best friend. "Beca…"

"No Aubrey, I really can't do this. I may not run when faced with any real, genuine feelings anymore but I still suck when it comes to expressing them. I can't do this."

Aubrey moved to sit beside her seemingly distraught friend. "I know you're not Shakespeare"

Beca glared at her, Well, thanks for that Captain Obvious."

"Just try, the words will come," Aubrey said encouragingly.

Beca scoffed. "No they won't. It's the night before the wedding and I only have heaps and heaps of crumpled paper to show for my effort. What are the odds that Chloe calls the wedding off because my vows are the equivalent of toddler speech?"

Aubrey shook her head, "Don't think of them as marriage vows. Just think of them as if you're just talking to Chloe, having a conversation. Like when you guys lie in bed, or when you're celebrating anniversaries, or just whenever you feel the urge, you tell her how you feel don't you?"

"Not in so many words. I just… Chloe says I tell her in my own special way. It's not so much with words, and if it is, there's usually an inappropriate joke that soon follows. You know I can't keep up the seriousness of those type of moments." Running her hands through her hair exasperatedly, "Why did I agree to write our own vows?" The end of the question muffled as Beca dropped her head exaggeratedly on the table, banging it as if trying to knock some sense to the jumbled up mash of words in her brain.

"Because you love Chloe and you would jump out of an airplane without a parachute if she asked you to?" joked Aubrey.

"Not funny. Absolutely true, but not funny," came the still muffled response.

Aubrey laughed at the brunette. She felt somewhat guilty at finding Beca's level of desperation humorous but she couldn't help it. The always so cool demeanor that Beca usually possessed was crumbling right before her and Aubrey found it wildly entertaining.

Beca lifted her head from the table. "I'm hopeless aren't I," she asked.

"Hopelessly in love with Chloe? The answer to that is a resounding yes. Hopeless overall? Well, I had my doubts initially, but you proved me wrong," Aubrey winked at her friend. Taking pity on Beca and making an attempt to help her crazed friend, "All those times when you said things in 'not so many words…" Aubrey using air quotes to emphasize her point,… what did you do?"

Beca thought for a moment. "I don't know, I usually gave her something, made her something, did something." At the last one, Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, throwing a devilish smirk at Aubrey.

"Ew no, just no. I will not help you if you talk to me about how you satisfy your toner for my best friend!"

"Ok, ok. Help me then."

"So, you tell her you love her more through actions then?"

"Yeah, I'm more of an actions speaks louder than words girl. And, well vows are words, all words, nothing but Webster's dictionary words," Beca whined.

"You could always use a mash up?" Aubrey offered hopefully.

Beca's eyes flitted across the room, almost avoiding Aubrey's. "I've thought about that, but…"

"But what?"

"But, I want to try and do it this way. I mean there's no time like your wedding day to finally make sense of the English language?" Beca tried to joke.

Aubrey grinned at Beca's lame attempt to circumvent her genuine feelings on the subject. "You mean no time like your wedding day to say all the things you've wanted to say?"

Beca's eyed met Aubrey's before dropping shyly. "Yeah, I guess."

Aubrey stood and gathered her purse and sunglasses, "Then just speak from your heart. The words are there. You just need to let them out. All those times you hid behind gifts and mash ups and all that stuff. I mean, don't get me wrong, they were amazing things and Chloe fell more in love with you with each one, but you wanted to say more. I know you did. You just have to let yourself go and say them."

Beca looked at her pleadingly, silently asking her to stay and help, but Aubrey knew she needed to do this on her own and she knew Beca knew it too. "Gotta go shorty, one of us should get some sleep. And, well, since you're going to be up all night from the looks of it," gesturing over to the wads of paper destined for the trash, I need my rest in order to make you look presentable tomorrow. I'll see you bright and early." With that Aubrey took her leave and exited the house, leaving Beca alone staring at another sheet of blank paper.

Beca sucked in an exasperated breath. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Beca was listening to music hoping to glean some inspiration when she heard the familiar ring tone. _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…"_ A big smile gracing her features as she answered the call. "Hello my soon-to-be wife." In return, she heard her favorite sound in the world, the sound of Chloe laughing on the other end.

"Hey darlin,' I know we agreed to go incommunicado the night before the wedding ,but I couldn't help it. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Chlo."

"How are the vows coming along?"

Beca froze for a few seconds, debating on her response. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to cause her fiance unnecessary anxiety. "You talked to Aubrey I take it?" Not waiting for confirmation, "I'm still working on finding all the right words."

"Bec, I know this is hard for you. I was honestly surprised when you agreed to writing our own vows, so we can totally do traditional ones," Chloe offered. And for a second Beca entertained the idea because she knew Chloe meant it. Chloe would sacrifice this part of her dream wedding for Beca because she would do anything for Beca. But, Beca didn't want the traditional vows either. She wanted to stand up in front of their family and friends and tell Chloe how much she loved her. It probably wouldn't be graceful, it would probably be awkward as hell, and it probably would pale in comparison to Chloe's, but it would be enough. It had to be.

"No, absolutely not, we are doing our own vows."

"Why? I mean, I know this is like the equivalent of getting a root canal for you?" laughed Chloe.

"I'm not sure I can explain it but I just want to do it. Can that be enough for now?"

"Of course Becs. I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo," Beca said as she felt a rush of emotion come over her. Wanting to get off the phone before being overcome, "Now, you are the last person on this earth who needs beauty sleep, but you kind of have this big day tomorrow. I want you to get a good night's rest."

Chloe was about to argue when a yawn came forth from her, "I guess that decides it then."

Beca laughed. "Good night babe."

"Good night Becs."

And with that, Beca grabbed her notebook and laid it on her chest, hoping that the words in her heart and soul would somehow magically make their way onto the pages before tomorrow's sunset ceremony.

* * *

Beca stood in a white, simple but elegant dress, awaiting Chloe's walk down the aisle. Aubrey and several former Bellas, stood opposite her, giving her reassuring glances. Beca was definitely a ball of nervous energy, but it was a mixture of nerves- fear at the prospect of going mute and not getting a word of her vows out and excitement at the notion that in less than an hour, Chloe Beale would be her wife. As she nearly got lost in her thoughts, Aubrey cleared her throat, sensing Beca's distraction. Beca glanced up at Aubrey who subtlely pulled out the folded pages which contained Beca's heartfelt words, all furiously scribbled in a fit of inspiration last night. Beca smiled gratefully and turned to look down the aisle as the love of her life began her walk towards her. Beca swore her heart stopped, literally skipped a few beats as her eyes took in the perfection that was Chloe Beale. Beca was speechless as Chloe approached and stood in front of her, her mouth opening and closing, struggling to find words. Finally, whispered words of "You are stunning" came forth from the shorter woman. Chloe mouthed a quiet "thank you" and a "You're so beautiful" before turning to the wedding officiant.

It felt like both hours and minutes had passed when it was time for the exchange of vows. Chloe went first, declaring her love for Beca in words that Beca could only describe as a perfect melody. Words that seamlessly expressed her love and devotion, that went together as if song, poured from Chloe. Beca was overwhelmed by depth of Chloe's love for her, happy and grateful tears streaking down her face. Beca could not imagine following Chloe's declaration but somehow hearing Chloe's words, gave her more confidence in speaking her own truths. She now desperately wanted Chloe to know how much she loved her. And so her turn arrived. But in true Beca fashion, she went off script.

"Chloe, my legs feel like they are going to give out, my heart is beating a million beats a minute, and my lungs feel like they aren't getting enough oxygen. Basically, I'm a mess but it's not because I'm scared or nervous about all of this." Beca said as she gestured to the atmosphere around them. "It's because you look so damn beautiful that you steal my very breath away." Beca's eyes growing wide as she realized she began somewhere completed different than she had planned. "And, now you've officially distracted me from what I was going to say," Beca chuckled as laughter erupted from the crowd.

Shaking her head at herself, "Let me try this again," taking a deep breath, "Chloe, you are the most caring, compassionate, unselfish, and generous person I have ever met. Your dream wedding included writing personal vows and even though you know I'm no wordsmith, you offered me an out. You said we could go with the traditional vows, even if it wasn't exactly what you wanted. Then, you asked me why I wouldn't take the offer when you knew how difficult this would be for me. I didn't quite understand it myself, but I do now. I wanted to write my own vows because the traditional words, although beautiful, don't capture what I want to say to you today, what I want you to know every day for the rest of our lives. There have been so many things I have wanted to say to you over the years, so many things left unsaid, that I couldn't dream of a better moment than to say them to you now.

Taking Chloe's hands into hers, Chloe squeezing gently to offer her support. "Do you remember when I let you listen to my mixes for the first time?"

 _Beca sat at her desk with her headphones on as she worked diligently on her latest mash-up. Chloe sat on Beca's bed trying to focus on studying music theory. Happy with her latest creation, Beca removed her headphones and turned to look at her redheaded friend. Chloe had her brows furrowed in thought, and was chewing on the end of her highlighter. Beca grinned to herself at how adorable Chloe was even when she thought no one was watching. It had been a few weeks since Beca realized she had feelings beyond friendship for the redhead. It had been a gradual awakening, Beca noticing things here and there. Like how she let Chloe interrupt her mixing, let her touch her headphones, comforted knowing that Chloe would never listen to her music without permission. The first time it happened, Beca's response surprised even herself._

" _What the…" Beca looked up at Chloe incredulously. Surprisingly, with anyone else, the actions would have resulted in complete anger and a look that could kill. But, with Chloe, the response was more of disbelief and mild annoyance. Beca oddly wasn't surprised. This was Chloe, who didn't know a boundary if it smacked her in the face… with barbed wire and an electric current._

" _My stomach is about to eat itself, lets go eat," she simply stated, as if she hadn't realized just how big a deal what she had just done was._

 _Laughing at Chloe's rubbing of her belly. "Sure thing, Chlo, let's go."_

 _Little things like this and that, watching Chloe's brows scrunch up in thought or confusion then smooth out as a wide smile came over her as she appeared to make sense of whatever she had just read, grabbing a pen to make notes in the margins. Beca wondered how something so small, the transition of the expression on Chloe's face, the curve of her smile as it appeared, could be so heart stoppingly beautiful. Yep, Beca had it bad. Now, she just had to tell her. For some reason, saying Chloe, I like you, was unfathomable. Beca wasn't good with words. She didn't know how to tell her. She was beginning to think she would be friend zoned forever, until she decided maybe she could communicate it in some other way._

 _Bringing herself out of her thoughts, "Hey Chlo?"_

" _Hmm…" Chloe responded raising her eyes towards Beca._

" _Umm, could you listen to this and tell me what you think?" (In other words, I like you. I never let anyone do this, so I hope you get the message.)_

 _Chloe's eyes widened almost comically."Becs, you sure? I mean… you… you don't…" Chloe stuttered. She knew this was a big deal._

" _Yeah, I mean, I want you to. Your opinion means a lot to me," she said shyly, dropping her eyes from the intense gaze of the redhead's._

" _Ok, let me listen," Chloe said as she reached for the headphones. If Beca wasn't hallucinating, she could have sworn, Chloe's hands were shaking. With a slight brush of their hands and equal blushes across the pair's faces, Chloe raised the headphones over her head, a knowing grin on her face. She winked at Beca before placing them on her head, a knowing wink._

 _Beca breathed a sign of relief, "She knows," she thought to herself. And, Chloe did._

"There were so many things I wanted to say to you that day, Chloe. I wanted to tell you that you made me nervous, that being around you was like being on a roller coaster, exhilarating and scary, but a ride I never wanted to get off. I wanted to tell you that even with the nerves, you made me comfortable, you made me feel comfortable in my own skin. I could be awkward and weird and you embraced it and I could embrace it as well. I wanted to tell you that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, that sometimes just one look at you was enough to make me forget where I was, what I was doing, and where I was going. I wanted to tell you that I liked you, that I had never liked anyone enough to let them in, to be vulnerable with them, to let them listen to my mixes that were a symbol for my heart and soul. But then I realized I hadn't let you in. In reality, I had put up these walls, fortified with steel and concrete and you just busted through them leaving a Chloe shaped hold in its wake. You broke though the walls like they were nothing but Styrofoam and I liked you even more for it. That's what I wanted to tell you then."

Chloe was doing her best to blink back tears causing Beca to try and lighten things, "You're standing up here, so you have to marry me. Even though I'm already messing up your make up and we aren't halfway through. You can't change your mind," she joked. Chloe shook her head, smiling brightly, whispering "never."

Beca took the minute while Chloe composed herself to look over at the Aubrey, who looked on almost proudly. She gave her a subtle nod of the head, silently urging her to continue.

"Do you remember when I gave you my headphones?"

Chloe nodded affirmatively, a bright smile adoring her features. It was one of her favorite moments.

 _It shouldn't have surprised Beca. Give Chloe Beale an inch and she takes the length of a football field. Ever since Beca had let Chloe listen to her mixes, she often found Chloe with her prized headphones on her head. It initially annoyed and unnerved Beca slighty, the unexpectedness of it all. She would walk into her dorm room ready to work on some beats when she would find Chloe sitting at her desk, headphones already on, trapped in Beca's little world. It only took a few times for this to happen for Beca to realize that she wanted Chloe in her little world. It was the place she felt safest, it was her sanctuary from all the crap life dealt her. It was her sanity when her father left, it was her comfort when she would hear her mother cry at night. It was the world she would choose to live in when the real world seemed like it turned on her. Because music was consistent, it was predictable. She could get lost in it and wrap her heart and soul in it. Except now, she realized Chloe was her safe place. Chloe was her home, her calm through life's storms. She had finally found a safe place to rest her heart and had fallen in love with Chloe, and she loved her with all her heart and soul. Now, it was time to tell her. Except again, Beca found words would fail her. Instead, Beca presented Chloe with a gift, hoping it would convey what her voice could not._

 _Chloe looked at Beca with excitement yet a sliver of confusion in her eyes. "It's not my birthday or an anniversary, Beca." She stated as fact. "What's this?"_

" _Can't a girl give her girlfriend a present just because?" Beca asked, trying to hide the nervousness._

 _Chloe tilted her head to the side almost studying the shorter girl. "Umm yes, of course, but…" She was trying to be tactful. "You aren't most girls."_

" _I know, I just… just open it please," Beca said with an edge of desperation in her voice._

 _Chloe clearly understood this meant a lot but wasn't sure why, that is until she opened the box. There simply laid out were Beca's most prized possession, her headphones. Chloe could tell by the worn and frayed edges and the distinct scratch on the left ear piece. "Bec," Chloe whispered clearly touched. "I can't… this is yours… it's too important…"_

" _You can. I want you to," Beca said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice._

" _But why?"_

" _Bec…. Because… you just…you're so…." Beca struggled, frustration, heartfelt emotion, and just those damn words getting in the way. She desperately looked into Chloe's eyes, hoping that she could somehow get her to understand how much she loved her._

 _Realization dawning on Chloe, she whispered, choking back a sob, "I love you too."_

I couldn't get the words out then. I wanted so much to tell you that I loved you, that I think I had loved you from the start, from the moment our eyes met from across the quad. I wanted to tell you that I was giving you the biggest piece of me, because you had taken pieces of me with you. You had taken my heart and soul and I would never be the same, I would be better for it. I wanted you to know that I didn't need to hide behind the beats or the music because I was safe with you. I wanted to tell that I knew you would keep my heart safe and that I would carry yours and do the same. I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that I just love you so damn much Chloe, and I never imagined I was capable of a love this strong."

Tears streaming down Chloe's face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth trying to contain her emotions. Beca using her thumbs to rub soothing circles on the hands clasped with hers. Looking at Her soon-to-be wife a bit worryingly, wondering if this was too much. Years of pent up feelings unexpressed finally being let out, she wondered if maybe this was best spoken in private. As if, Chloe could hear her unspoken thoughts, "I'm ok. To hear this, I just… I never expected this, but please, don't stop."

Beca's own tears began to trickle down as well. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you remember when my dad said I could move to LA?" Chloe couldn't forget that turn of events if she tried. For a bit there, she thought she and Beca were over.

" _Chloe, you can't just stay curled up in the fetal position forever," Aubrey said gently but sternly. "Beca wouldn't want that." Aubrey had flown in from New York to comfort her best friend. Chloe and Beca had been going strong since becoming a couple. Much to Aubrey's surprise, they were still together and making things work with Beca's busy internship and Chloe's rigorous master's degree curriculum. Despite her doubts and reservations, Aubrey had to admit that Chloe was never as happy as she was when in the presence of one Beca Mitchell. So when Chloe called her to tell her that Beca's dad had made good on his promise to help her move to LA, Aubrey knew she had to return to Barden to support her friend._

" _I can and I will," came the stubborn response from the girl with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Letting go of the petulant attitude and letting her real emotions get the best of her, "I just don't know what to do. I know we said we could do long distance but I don't think it's going to work. I can barely take her absence now and she's only been gone two hours. And, it's LA, Aubs, LA! There will be girls all over her there."_

 _Aubrey snorted at her friend. "Right, because Beca sees anyone else but you. You have nothing to worry about, Chloe."_

" _Even if that were true, the distance is enough to break any couple up. I have more faith in us and in how much we love one another than anyone, but I also know what reality is."_

" _It'll be a challenge, but are you really willing to give up so quickly?"_

" _I'm not giving her up, I just want her to be happy. I don't want to hold her back from the life she could have there."_

 _Just when Aubrey was going to offer a retort or maybe try and smack some sense into her redheaded friend, there was a knock at the door. At the sound, Chloe buried herself further into the pillows and pulled the blankets over her head. "Tell whoever it is to go away. It's probably the Bellas coming to do a welfare check or something. Tell them I'm not dead but to go away."_

 _Aubrey rolled her eyes and went to do as instructed. She opened the door to find the last person she expected to see. There Beca stood, carry-on beside her, looking absolutely exhausted with tears streaking down her face. "Is Chloe…"_

 _Aubrey just signaled over her shoulder and closed the door. Beca walked past the taller blonde and headed straight for Chloe's room. Opening the door to see the lump below all the blankets, she quietly sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling the bed dip with the weight of who she assumed to be Aubrey, Chloe unwrapped herself and with an exasperated tone, "Aubs, I told you…" Chloe was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend, looking rather nervous but trying to offer the redhead a smile._

" _Beca? What, what are you doing…"_

 _Beca placed a finger gently across Chloe's lips, effectively silencing her. "Just listen, ok?" Beca asked gently, her voice cracking._

 _Chloe nodded silently, acknowledging the request._

" _I'm not going to LA. I am staying here with you. It's what I want."_

 _Chloe was shaking her head, crying. "No Beca, I can't let you. LA is your dream, you have to go."_

 _Focusing on facts to make sure she got her point across, "I'm not going. And, there's nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise. I am staying, Chloe. I'm staying here with you and that's that. I can't leave you and I won't."_

" _But why?" asked Chloe, genuinely trying to understand what could possess Beca to give up her dream._

" _Because… bec… because I love you." There was so much more, but Beca didn't think she could explain it, at least not now. So she leaned in and kissed Chloe, hoping to convey her desperation at needing to be with her in this one solitary action. When she pulled away, she searched Chloe's cerulean eyes, hoping she understood. And, she did. Chloe knew there was more but what the kiss told her was enough._

" _So you're staying?" Chloe asked, needing the confirmation._

" _I am," Beca smiled at her girlfriend. Wiping tears away from the redhead's cheeks, "I mean you're doing the ugly cry, I have to stay if you do the ugly cry."_

 _Chloe smacked Beca on the arm as she laughed and said "Your fault" before pulling her girlfriend into another breathtaking kiss._

"You became my dream, Chloe. Not LA. You were the dream I never knew I had, the dream I never knew I was capable of having. I no longer wanted the highs that LA could offer because you gave me the highest of highs. I no longer needed LA to make me happy, because you became my very happiness. Being with you was like floating on a cloud, with my feet never touching the ground. I couldn't let that feeling go. I couldn't let you go. Somewhere along the line, you became everything to me. More than LA, more than music. You became everything I wanted and everything I never knew I needed. I knew then what I know now, that I want forever with you. And that as long as you are by my side, nothing else matters.

So I stand before you today, feeling awkward as heck and feeling as exposed as a newborn baby, but I stand here ready to begin the rest of my life with you, because I am absolutely, irrevocably, in love with you. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life telling you. And yes, I said telling you, because after all this, I know words aren't as intimidating as I thought they were. I adore you Chloe Beale, I adore everything about you, from how you scrunch your nose like a squirrel with a nut when you are thinking, to how you get excited over every Disney movie made, to how you love so freely and generously with that amazing heart of yours. I adore the woman you are and woman you have helped me become. I love you so damn much."

And with that, Beca was reduced to sobs, choking on the emotion of her heartfelt speech. There was not a dry eye in the house as Chloe, still stunned by the extent of Beca's declaration of love and knowing just how much of a toll it had to take on her, pulled the tearful bride into a loving embrace, gently repeating the only words that seemed to matter "I love you too, I love you too."

* * *

As the reception got underway, Beca looked on at the smiling faces of her family and friends. She was thrilled that so many were present to share in the celebration of hers and Chloe's marriage. As she gazed upon the crowd, one of the friends she was particularly grateful for approached.

"Soooo, you did pretty good Mitchell," Aubrey smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

Beca smiled brightly, knowing Aubrey was selling her speech short on purpose. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it was decent." Aubrey winked at her.

Dropping the act, Beca leaned over and grabbed Aubrey's free hand, turning her to look at her. Squeezing her hand, "Thank you, Aubrey."

"Thank me? For what, when I left you, you had a blank page?" She asked curiously.

"You told me to just let myself go, to speak what was in my heart all this time. And, I did."

"Who knew your heart was so sappy?"

Beca smiled widely, "Yeah, who knew."

* * *

As Beca and Chloe savored the last few moments of their first dance as wife and wife, which had been filled with loving gazes into each other's eyes and loving words whispered in each other's ears, Chloe pulled back to look at Beca.

"What?" Beca asked. "Do I have something on my face? I snuck a piece of icing off the cake." She reached to wipe at her face.

Chloe giggled. "No, I just… I'm still so amazed at the depth of your words. I mean, what changed? You don't do words."

Beca shrugged her shoulders, "I guess… I just let my heart do the talking and didn't let words get in the way."

END.


End file.
